The Fluff in our Fandoms: Dean and Cas
by LunaGuineverePond
Summary: One of a series of fluffy one-shots that I've written about different pairings from different fandoms.


**Supernatural: Destiel**

**Description: Nothing like a trip to the seaside, courtesy of your guardian angel.**

Dean sat on the motel bed, his head in his hands. He was exhausted after single handedly taking down a nest of vampires the previous night, and when he had stumbled into the room at 5 in the morning Sam had taken one look at him and insisted he take a day or two off - he would handle the latest case by himself (a vengeful spirit with a fetish for causing kitchen related murders such as drowning it's victims in a vat of simmering soup).

Dean had slept, showered and slept some more but still couldn't relax in the cramped motel room with it's bright orange walls and lumpy mattress.

"I need a holiday," he muttered to the floor. He was answered by a whooshing noise, accompanied by the familiar gravelling voice that made his heart do back flips.

"Your wish is my command."

Then a hand rested on his shoulder and he felt himself being yanked forward. His vision blurred as the room around him spun. Closing his eyes, he focussed all his attention on trying not to vomit.

Then he felt solid ground beneath his feet and opened his eyes. The ocean stretched out before him, blue and sparkling in the sun that was hot on the back of his neck. On either side of him, there was nothing but white sand and palm trees gently swaying in the breeze.

When the queasiness had passed, he turned around to see Cas standing behind him looking extremely proud of himself.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean said angrily.

Cas's grin faded and Dean immediately felt guilty.

"You said you needed a holiday, so I brought you to the Caribbean," Cas explained, frowning. "Most humans seem to have a preference for beaches as holiday destinations, so I naturally assumed you did too. I'm sorry if I assumed wrong."

"No no, it's fine, it's just...give me a little warning next time okay?"

"Okay," Cas said, his smile returning. "So you do like beaches?"

"Yeah, of course," Dean replied enthusiastically. "I love me some beaches."

"Good," Cas said, then pointed to the right. "I prepared a picnic."

Dean turned to see a large picnic mat lying a few feet away from them that was definitely not there a moment ago. However, this thought was pushed aside when his eyes fell on the enormous pie occupying the centre of the mat. Dean gave the manliest of all whoops of delight and rushed over to the mat. Taking out his knife, he cut a large slice of pie and began devouring it. It tasted as if it came from heaven which, he thought, it probably did what with Cas being an angel of the lord and all.

Cas watched him with amusement. Seeing Dean so happy made a peculiar feeling form in his chest. He wondered at it for a minute, then pushed it aside and went to sit beside Dean who was already halfway through the pie.

"You want some?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. "All the more for me then," Dean said cheerfully and continued eating.

When he had finished, he sat back and looked at Cas. "You know what would be great right now?"

"A beer?" Cas suggested, and pointed to his left where a bottle had appeared.

"You read my mind," Dean said, opening it and draining the whole thing in several gulps. "You got any more of those up your sleeve?"

"No need," Cas said and Dean watched in bewilderment as the bottle refilled itself.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He said, shooting Cas a flirtatious smile.

Cas frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Never mind," Dean muttered, taking a swig of magic beer and leaving Cas to wonder at the leaping feeling in his chest that Dean's smile had caused.

Several beers later, Cas and Dean sat side by side watching the sun set. Dean's mind was whirling. There was something he needed to know.

"Cas?"

"Mmm?"

"What-?" Dean faltered and cleared his throat. He turned to face Cas, who was watching him curiously with those deep blue eyes, the exact same shade of the ocean in the dimming light. This didn't help.

"Yes?" Cas prompted.

Dean took a deep breath. "What was today about?"

Cas frowned. "What you mean?"

"I mean, why did you go to all this effort for me?"

"Because..." Cas stopped. He knew why. He'd realised it not long ago when he'd finally interpreted the effect Dean seemed to be having on him. But why was it so hard to put into words? Dean was looking at him expectantly with those impossibly green eyes. Cas wished he wouldn't. It was very distracting. He tried again.

"Because, Dean, you are the person on this Earth I care about the most."

"And...?"

"And I have reason to believe that I have developed...feelings...for you. I think these feelings are known as...love."

Dean's face broke into a grin, all doubts and worries vanishing from his mind. Pulling Cas towards him, he kissed him passionately and after a moment of surprised hesitation, Cas let his desires take over and responded in kind.

Clinging to each other, the fell backwards and this time Dean barely noticed the queasiness as Cas transported them back to the motel and they collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

The small part of Dean's brain that wasn't going '_omigod Cas Cas Cas' _was sincerely hoping that Sam didn't walk in.


End file.
